¿Casualidad o destino?
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Valentina se siente sola en el mundo y quiere alejarse de su realidad a medio camino su llanta se descompone y una hermosa mujer la ayuda podra tambien quitarle la soledad de su corazon universo alterno por decirlo de alguna manera


Holas a todos aquí, les traigo nuevamente una historia que esta vez no es mia, la verdad es de mi novia? Rayos aun no se que es ella para mii pero si se que es muy especial para espero que les guste tanto como a mi al leerla.

**¿Casualidad o destino?**

Era una noche fría, decidi salir del estado por una par de días o meses aun no lo sabia, últimamente me había sentido sola y quien no en un apartamento sola, atareada de trabajo y saliendo en muy pocas ocasiones, quien no se sentiría asi, y decidi que era una noche perfecta para viajar, era una noche diferente y algo me impulso a salir este dia, tome la maleta que guardaba en el closet meti algo de ropa, tome las llaves del auto y sali de inmediato sin pensar en el por que huia o mas bien de quien huia, me subi al auto y arranque ansiosa por salir de ahí. En el camino mientas mi mente se perdía, unas gotas chocaron contra el parabrisas era señal de que comenzaría a llover i efectivamente a los pocos minutos una tormenta se desato, continúe e ignore la lluvia. Mientras manejaba pensaba hacia a donde iba a ir, solo sabía que no quería regresar pero el problema fue que no planee el destino de mi viaje, solo conducía por inercia sin saber a dónde ir, en eso paso algo inesperado, la llanta del auto se poncho, para, mi fortuna…. ya que no sabía nada de autos.

-rayos y ahora?, o me salgo y me empapo o me quedo a la deriva de la carretera?, pues ya ni modo me mojare pero no pienso quedarme sola a media carretera-

Salí y no podía cambiar la llanta, intente un par de veces asi que me di por vencida, esperanzada bajo la lluvia esperaba que un auto pasara y así poder pedir ayuda pasaron 15 minutos hasta que una luz ilumino la carretera, era un auto! Gracias a Dios!, hice unas cuantas señales y este paro empapada corrí hacia la ventana del auto, el misterio era quien era ya que la lluvia impedía ver quien lo conducía, pero…no se bajo la ventana si no que la puerta se abrió y del auto bajo una mujer, al verla quede impactada por la belleza que radiaba en ella, tenía unos ojos negros profundos como la noche, una piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello negro hermoso i sedoso, unos labios que provocaban besarlos y un cuerpo divino, al verme callada y empapada sonrió.

-necesitas ayuda por lo que veo-

No podía hablar no sé si el frio había entumido mis labios o el impacto que causo en mi, a los pocos segundos reaccione.

-am este…si un poco je je je, llevo rato aquí parada y tengo un problema con la llanta del auto, soy un fiasco con estas cosas (apenada)-

-si ya veo, el problema es que estoy igual que tu la verdad no se como cambiar la llanta, pero lo que podemos hacer es llamar una grua y que te lleve a ti y al auto a tu casa, si no te cubres pronto pescaras un resfriado-

-lo se…pero no quiero regresar a mi casa-

-esta bien, no hay problema, oh disculpa llevamos tiempo platicando y ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre, soy Pia y tu?-

-Valentina, gusto en conocerte Pia-

-el gusto es mio Val (sonriendo), entonces que haras? Ya se mira llamamos a la grua y que lleve tu auto a mi casa, en lo que te cambias y tomas una ducha para no resfriarte te aprece?-

Obviamente le dije que si sentía en mi interior como el corazón se salía al escucharla, trate de disimular mi emoción.

-este…claro me parece la idea pero am no será mucha molestia digo aun no me conoces y ya me estas tomando confianza, y no quiero causarte tantas molestias-

-que asbsurdo, claro que no sube y enseguida le llamo a la grua-

En el momento que llamaba a la grua y daba la dirección de su casa solo pensaba en porque había sido tan amable, me daba gusto, me sentía bien por su amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo causaba muchas preguntas.

-listo, en un momento la grua lleva tu auto, sube Val que mas empapada no puedes estar-

-gracias solo tomo la maleta de mi auto-

Nos subimos al auto y empezó a conducir.

-tienes frio verdad Val? (en el momento se quitaba el abrigo)-

-este…no gracias tu también te empapaste, también has de tener frio-

-si pero ya estoy acostumbrada al frio, en cambio tu veo como estas temblando de frio, asi que póntelo por favor-

No sabia si estaba temblando por el frio o eran los escalofríos que me causaba su presecia.

-por fin llegamos, deja estaciono el auto y te abro-

-muchas gracias en verdad, eres muy amable-

-no tienes por que agradecer, normalmente no soy asi con la gente pero tu eres diferente no se por que Val-

Sus palabras dejaron helado mi corazón, bajo del auto y se apresuro a abrir. Al entrar mis ojos se enfocaron en cada detalle de su hogar.

-vaya! Enserio vives aquí?-

-asi es Val pasa por favor, toma asiento en lo que que preparo el baño para que te duches, asi te podras calentar un poco-

-que pena la verdad pero gracias-

Me quede sola en la sala observando, escuchando como corria el agua de la regadera, y pensaba esto no es normal, no puedo quedarme en casa de alguien que apenas conoci, tomare la ducha y continuare mi viaje, aja y con que auto? rayos…. tendre que esperar a que traigan mi auto y lo arreglen.

-listo Val, tomate tu tiempo y no se si quieras tomar algo, un café, una copa, un chocolate no lo se gustas algo?-

-no gracias, con la ducha es mas que suficiente-

-esta bien pero te perderas de el rico café que preparo, ya que solo eso se preparar jajajaja (apenada)-

-no gracias-

Me meti al baño y tome una ducha no mayor de 5 minutos cuando sali, había dos tazas en la mesa de la sala.

-abrigate bien Val si no de nada sirvió la ducha, prepare un te asi que por favor tomatelo, o me vas a negar una simple tasa de te?-

-ok, lo tomare ya que insistes, gracias de nuevo am…Pia has sido muy atenta conmigo pero no puedo seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad asi que en el momento que llegue mi auto continuare con mi viaje, no es que no quiera estar aquí es solo que no se-

-um no entiendo Val? Pero esta bien mira tomate el te que te prepare, esta bien? perdón por ser imprudente pero veo en ti tristeza, algo te ha pasado? O alguien te hizo daño, se que es muy descortes de mi parte preguntártelo, ya que no me conoces, o será que no me puedes tener confianza? Se que es raro, que cuanto nos conocemos 1 hora qiza? Pero desde que entraste no he podido sacarte una sola sonrisa, por conclusión algo te pasa, perdón pero no lo se-

-no es tristeza Pia, es mas bien soledad, sali de mi casa por que ya no soportaba el estar sola, llevo mucho tiempo sola y solo quería huir de ahí, por eso decidi viajar hacia donde el destino me llevara, y el destino me llevo a estar aqui no se porque pero aquí me tienes, me gusto tanto tu hospitalidad, asi que me sentí abusando de ella, por eso decidi agradecerte y continuar el viaje-

-mira ya es noche tu auto, ya llego a la hora en la que estabas tomando la ducha y le pedi al señor de la grua que cambiara la llanta, mira te propongo lo siguiente, ya es tarde para que sigas manejando y sigue lloviendo a cantaros, quedate esta noche la piensas y mañana temprano te vas si quieres te parece?-

Su manera de pedirme las cosas impidieron que me fuera esa noche, su belleza y su voz me ataban a ella como si la conociera de toda la vida, necesitaba compañía y que mejor compañía que ella.

-esta bien me quedare esta noche, muchas gracias, y dime por que estas sola? Digo estas muy bonita y eres una persona muy amable con un carácter muy padre, entonces la pregunta sigue siendo esa por que estas sola?-

-ya te lo había mencionado, normalmente no soy atenta con la gente, pero tu eres diferente lo puedo sentir, supongo y es por eso que ando sola como dices y puedo entender lo que sientes. Hace poco fracase en una relación y decidi alejarme de aquel sentimiendo tan burdo que en ocasiones te hace feliz pero en otras te deja heridas irreparables, creo que eso fue todo….. Pero ahora mi pregunta es la misma que la tuya, porque dices que estas sola? Digo tu al igual estas muy bonita como para estar sola, y salir de esa manera de tu casa es algo que no entiendo, porque Val?, claro si se puede saber-

-ultimamente había tenido decepciones amorosas, muy fuertes, normalmente soy de las personas que se enamoran fácilmente, y qiza esas heridas tan grandes me llevaron por ende a sentirme sola, qize alejarme del mundo y qiza asi sanar mis heridas, dejando que la soledad y el tiempo hicieran lo suyo-

-Tan bonita i lastimada, no puede ser posible, yo no lastimaría a alguien como tu Val, perdona el atrevimiento pero es verdad, porque tienes algo especial, algo que inspira ternura, dulzura, en fin quieres que siga?-

-(apenada) yo causar todo eso? Mmm… no lo creo la verdad, pero esta bien te creeré, no se porque lo dices, si solo conocieras mi pasado, los amores por los cuales yo he pasado, es tan difícil enamorarte y pensar que todo puede empezar de nuevo, que tonta ni siquiera se por que te estoy contando todo esto en verdad que pena-

-jajaja no te disculpes si me lo contaste fue porque qiza necesitabas sacarlo, ahora veo por que huias yo también lo hubiera hecho. Espera ya es tarde son las 4 am tanto tiempo platicando no lo sentí de veras, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, te prepare el cuarto de huéspedes, si tienes frio me avisas para que te lleve mas cobijas-

-gracias, por milésima vez jajajaja enserio agradesco tus atenciones-

Subi al cuarto de huéspedes, pero realmente no pude dormir esa noche sabiendo que la tenia tan cerca, y no podía hacer nada para seguir con ella, no quería alejarme esa noche de ella, no podía, mi corazón latia cada vez mas y mas fuerte, había sido el destino que planeo todo a la perfeccion, o quizá fue una señal divina la cual me decía que merecía una segunda oportunidad? No lo se…daba de vueltas por la cama pensando en que ella estaría durmiendo, moria por ir a acariciar esas mejillas, contemplarla mientras dormía, susurrarle lo que mi corazón le decía, me aferraba a la almohada pensando en que era ella. En eso la puerta se abrió lentamente. Mi corazón se congelo en ese instante al ver que era ella, por la cual mi mente no dejaba que descanzara esa noche, ella la causa de mi insomnio.

-te desperté?- dijo Pia

-no, de hecho no podía dormir…-

-yo tampoco podía, (apenada) anduve pensando en la platica de hace unos instantes, en tus ojos, en tu voz, en tu piel, en cada detalle tan perfecto que te describe, eres tan tan bonitha Val, es la primera vez que alguien me quita el insomnio, jamás pensé que seria una mujer, y menos una mujer como tu…-

En eso se lanzo a mis brazos abrazandome muy fuerte.

-Valentina, no te vayas!- (en tono de desesperación), -no me prives de seguir a tu lado, no seas cruel y me dejes sola, no te puedo obligar a que te quedes, pero si te quedas prometo curar tus heridas, sanarlas, jamás! te juro que en mi vida había sentido esto por nadie, seras tan cruel y dejarme asi?-

-Pia, Pia calmate por favor, mirame… que ves en mis ojos?-

-no lo se, unos cafes y hermosos ojos? No lo se, que quieres que vea?-

-acaso no puedes ver que me gustas? No notaste el impacto que causaste en mi al momento en el que bajaste de tu auto?, no temblaba por frio, temblaba por nervios, (suspiro)…. Yo estoy igual que tu no creía en el verdadero amor, no soy de ser melosa con la gente ya que la gente que me fue lastimando, borro esa parte tan bella de mi, para muchos el ser cursi es aburrido, tonto y monótono para mi era la razón de, el ser feliz, ya que a muy pocas personas se les da el ser asi, y las personas que crei amar intensamente arrancaron esa parte mi, eh hicieron olvidarme de lo bonito que es el amor, esta noche te conoci porque el destino me puso en tu camino, porque creo que asi como estaba yo de perdida lo estabas tu, no lo se… pero asi como tu llegaste inesperadamente a mi vida, yo llegue a la tuya-

Tomo mi rostro y con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla me dio un temeroso pero tierno beso…

-disculpame Val, pero ya no pude resisitirlo-

-si no lo hubieses hecho tu. Lo hubiese hecho yo, pero no debes de llorar, no me voy a ir, me quedare contigo Pia, ven durmamos que mañana no podremos levantarnos, qiza pasemos todo el dia de mañana juntas y me gusta la idea, a ti no?-

-claro nena, dormamos, pero abrazame, que es una noche fría-

-no tienes por que pedirlo sin duda lo hare…..y jamás te soltare-

ESA NOCHE POR PRIMERA VEZ CREI EN EL DICHO…

"AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA"

Es una forma de resumir lo que esta noche paso de todo lo siento nena, aun hay mas pero no sabria decirlo, te quiero mucho nena, cambiaste mi vida por completo, de cómo al conocernos de la nada y que en tan poco tiempo, nació algo bello entre las 2 simplemente me hiciste feliz te pido que no te vayas de mi lado, asi sean las circunstancias, o lo que sea nena, me da miedo perderte, perderme nuevamente.

**Fin.**

7


End file.
